


Snap Back To Reality

by BR0KENEWTMAS



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR0KENEWTMAS/pseuds/BR0KENEWTMAS
Summary: Just imagine if everything that happened in the maze runner books was just something that happened within Thomas' crazy mind.





	Snap Back To Reality

“Thomas, Thomas. Wake up it’s time for school.”

Thomas woke up, slowly, to the soft touch of his mother. Sweat drenched his body and sheets. He sat up, looking around the room and feeling around his bed. “M-Mom?” Thomas’ voice was raspy and slightly incoherent.

“Uh, Yeah? Is everything okay with you?” the look on her face revealing exactly how he felt.  She stood from the crouching position she was in and tapped the bed next to where Thomas sat, and then walked over to his bedroom door. She had one hand on the doorknob and turned around and said “Get up, get in the shower, just do something you’re going to be late to school if you sit here any longer.”

As soon as Thomas heard the door click shut he jumped out of bed, pushing all his blankets away from his body and left them on the unmade bed in front of him. He felt around his body, inspecting it for any of the scratches and marks he knew he should have. _The bullet hole, I was shot_ he thought to himself.

He raced over to the open window of his bedroom, standing there for a minute examining the outside world. _I shouldn’t be here, outside shouldn’t look like this. The world had just been broken a minute ago. Could that all be a dream?_ Thomas thought long and hard about how real that dream was. He was there, in the maze, in the place called the scorch, taking down the people that were the ones that put him and his friends in the maze. Suddenly it all clicked.

_Newt. Minho. Frypan. Alby. Gally. Chuck._ All of his friends, they were all in this dream too. He stands, wondering for a second if his friends would actually believe such a thing.

Thomas stood for too long, he needed to get to school. He rushed; he took a quick 5 minute shower just to rinse all the sweat off of his body. He pulled on a pair of jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a jacket. Packed his backpack up and ran out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

“Someone is in a rush,” his mother said to him as she set down some toast for him to eat before school.

“Yeah, um. Yeah, I’m not very hungry.” Thomas took one bite of the toast before kissing his mother on the cheek and heading for the front door.

Newt waits outside his house, in his dark blue 2007 Chevy impala. Minho sits in the passenger seat so Thomas knew he had to sit in the back.

“Morning, Tommy.” This was from Newt; he’s the only one that calls him Tommy.

 “Morning, Shuck face.” Minho mumbled.

 “Thomas, man. Why do you have this look on your face like you’re about to klunk your pants or something?” Minho asked, added some sass to it. Minho is known for his sass. Everything he says, it’s always some snarky remark.

“I, uh, I had this weird dream last night.” Thomas furrowed his brows.

Minho and Newt exchange a glance at each other. “Dude, you look like you’re going to pass out any minute now, over a dream?” He shook his head, leaving behind a chuckle as he did so.

“No, man. Listen, it’s so strange. I was sent up in this metal box thing, into this gigantic maze. You both were there, I had no memories. These people named wicked took everyone’s memories from them. You two, you were there for 3 years before I came up and you still hadn’t found the way out. It was all so strange.” Thomas looked up, glancing at Newt for a split second before going back to his explanation.

“There were these creatures in there, they were called grievers. They were these slimy, squishy, spider things that lived out in the maze. There were runners, Minho was one, and they went out every day into the maze to try and find the way out.”

Minho turned around to look at Thomas, giving him a look of confusion. “What did you eat before bed last night? I hear eating certain foods can give you weird dreams.”

Thomas ignored his comments. “And then Teresa came up in the box and weird things started happening. Minho and I eventually found the way out but Gally wanted to stay. We were called Gladers, and we all fought off the grievers to get out of the maze. Apparently wicked was controlling Gally and then he killed Chuck. And then Minho, you put a spear through Gally’s chest.”

Newt spoke then, “This shank isn’t making any bloody sense to me, is he to you Minho?”

“Not one bit, but he’s so into this dream or story or whatever I’m going to let him keep talking.”

Thomas sat fairly still in the backseat, only making confused facial expressions. “And then there were these people that saved us from the maze and took us to this nice place and gave us a proper place to stay. It didn’t last long though; it ended up being the same people that put us in the maze to begin with. So we all escaped, and found ourselves out in this place called the scorch. The world was all sand and busted up buildings and the air was so hot you couldn’t breathe, there was also some disease going around called the flare; some brain eating disease that turns you into a kind of zombie. And we had to try and find this place called the right arm and we did. And then Teresa betrayed us, calling wicked and told them where we were. They took you, Minho.”

“I’m going to need you to stop, Thomas. You sound like a straight crazy person. Should we take you to the mental institution instead of school?” Newt laughed at the remark.

“I mean, I bloody could, Tommy. It’s close by.”

“You guys aren’t helping, I know I sound crazy,” Minho cut him off.

“You don’t just sound crazy, you are crazy.” Minho took a deep breath before looking out the window, trying to block Thomas and his crazy stories out.

“We went back for Minho, and Gally ended up being alive and he helped us find you. Gally had this group, the leaders name was Lawrence and he wanted to take down wicked. Wicked said they were good but they were only torturing kids, immune kids to find a cure for the virus. An-and Newt,” Thomas looked down at his shaking hands, afraid to say the next few parts. “Newt you weren’t immune and you caught the flare. I had to,” Thomas swallowed hard, tears welling up behind his eyes.

“You had to what, Tommy?” Newt asked confusion clear in his voice.

“I had to, kill you. I shot you, in the head. You asked me to because you didn’t want to become one of those things. One of the cranks.”

“Okay, that’s enough of this story.” Minho was getting pissed; you could hear it in his voice. “Look at you, Thomas.” He continued. “You’re almost in tears after just telling us about the dream. It was all fake. Control yourself, shuck face.”

“It was just all so,” Thomas took another deep breath “real.”

“Tommy, relax. It was a dream, there is no gigantic maze or grievers or cranks or the scorch. There’s no mad scientist called wicked trying to find the cure to anything. I’m still alive, you didn’t kill me, nobody died, and everyone is still intact I promise. The world is normal; all we’re trying to do right now is go to school.” Newt turned off the car; they’ve been parked in the student parking lot for who knows how long now.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Thomas shook his head out of his thoughts and opened the door to the car, stepping outside next to Newt. “It might not have been real, but it was the most real and most scary dream I have ever had. I pray to god I will never have to shoot you in the head, Newt.” Thomas pulled Newt into a tight hug.

“Don’t worry, Tommy. I promise I won’t ever ask you to do such a thing.” Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas, holding him tightly.

Newt let Thomas fall into him, and the feeling of being able to touch Newt snapped him back to reality, reality that is the dream was, in fact, just a dream and he never lost any person close to him.


End file.
